Ideas for Willcraft
This page is where you can put any ideas for a video or characters you think Willcraft Animations should animate. These idea submissions must be within the current norms for the series the idea pertains to. You can support the ideas that you like with the subject Idea Polls . Monster School Ideas Episodes School fight : '''A school teaches player to defend themeselves against the mobs. Herobrine can't stand it, and that could be a good training for students... '''Free time : '''Monsters don't spend their entire time learning something. They also have break : what happends during the recreation ? '''Attack of a Village : '''The first job of a monster : attack villager during the night. '''Orientation : '''Minecraft is huge. Monsters must know how to locate in the wilderness. '''Hunt : '''Monsters must eat too. A part of them, rather. That's an episode for teach them how to hunt animals or humans : what to use, where you must go, how kill preys... '''Redstone Building Enchanting Magic Spells Taming First-Aid (endie would probably be the best thanks to his kindness Running Siege (attack a fortress with Players in them) Combat #3 (attacking each other with a given power from Herobrine) Other worlds (Nether, End,Twilight Forests Monster Games Survive In Each Video Games From The Past (Including Megaman, Megaman X2, Sonic 1, Super Mario World, The First Legend Of Zelda Game, The 1st Metriod Game, Kirby Superstar, And SNES Donkey Kong Country)' To Escape From Different Villans' Combat #4 The students fight against regular uneducated mobs and work their way up to the Ender Dragon. Hunger Games '''The students must survive in a game of Hunger Games, the only way to survive is to kill other monsters without any food. Those who bring food will be disqualified. Specials '''Vampire Silvester(another Halloween special probably): '''Silvester meets a female silverfish. At night she tells Silvester she is a vampire an then sucks his blood. When day comes, Silvester hides in the shade and does so until night. At sunset, Silvester acts somewhat strange. When the other students realize why, they have to find the cure before it's too late!!! '''The Wild Endie: Endie seems to go to a player's house (and eats the guy up). But Endie then looks in a chest; which held a strange item, leaving Endie angry and mad, so since Endie been hanging out with Zombieswine and Zupay. Zombee,Multus,Ghist and Mucus like usual they realise that he is not acting so nice and friendly as before and think it's strange he is hanging out with Zombieswine and worser, Zupay, so they would have to stop the curse that the item possessed on Endie. (Insert a better name nere): Monster school is always strange but this time it has gone much stranger! Endie somehow discovers a portal that leads to another world, so he jumps in it but then he finds out that this portal leads to the End, the Endermaster discovers the portal too and orders Endy to go in the portal and replace Endie and get infomation from the students so he can rule the Overworld. War and Battle! Herobrine agrees that the students should prove the skills of battle in an ultimate war! Herobrine tells the battle characters to meet in a huge battle arena to battle the students as a test. This features students, some ideal (currently) uneducated students; Jake, Elsa, Charger, Lady Jenny, Wolf Scrape, Midna, Ovlan, Wit , Chase AND MORE!!!.In a great feature of pleasure: Obscurus, Hydrake, Lord Laskig, Lupus and Decay .All students are in one team the other are the brutals of battle and fury! This is an ultimate challenge for all characters and the ideals to prove what they have!! (5 episode special during All Out War). The thing is, if they try to hurt each other, they just bounce off so they can only hurt the opposing team. Ending Endie and Zupay kill Decay, Lupus was pushed out of the arena by Hydrake, Hydrake kills Creep, Zupay was killed by Obsurcus, Obsurcus disconnects the shield so the battle characters fight each other, Hydrake was killed by Obsurcus, Dr. Creepy fell into lava, and Obsurcus was disconnected and Endie won, alone. Robotics Dr Creepy decides to make the Monster School his new lair. He manages to trap the students and Herobrine in a magic cage that nothing could escape. Hilgardge breakes them out, and they have to fight Dr Creepy's cyborgs to take back the school! Combat V: Endie vs. Zupay Endie and Zupay clash off! Endie, Zombee, Blaise, Mucus and Multus against Zupay, Zombieswine, Creep, Witton and (another bully) will test their skills. Who will win, good or bad? Examination Before War and Battle Herobrine invites Lord Laskig to summon undeads to the students. They will try their best to beat Lord Laskig's Undeads! Students "Chase":he is a cross between a wither and a enderman so he has the ability to teleport like endie and can fly and shoot wither skulls like multus and is also a bully and he teams up with jockey and zombieswine and is multus's arch-enemy because chase messes with him the most and gets on his nerves all time.and he is multus's cousin Lady Jenny : She is a human who dreams to be a mob, because she feels uncomfortable with this race and hates humans. So, until she tries to integrate Monster School, she lived alone and is very solitary : talk about herself or her past, or even talk to her, can be difficult, especially when she is upset. Because this girl is hot-tempered and hates failures or blame, even if she sometimes deserves. She can also boast a little, but it's her most majors defects : she may as well be helpful and always does her best. She hates above all when somebody thinks that she is weak, for whatever reason. [Ideas for Endie doesn't kill her : She could looks a little like an enderman (black hair, purple pupils, tall size...) ~ They could never have eye's contact (But that could happen, and there'll be a fight) ~ Herobrine could revive her when she die ~ Endie could fall in love at first sight ~ She could be blind ~ Willcraft would be easily able to find a way ] [Ideas for Herobrine agrees to integrate her into Monster School : He could agrees without problems ~ She could do puppies eyes at him ~ The others students, or a few of them, could help her to register ~ We don't care, there is no reason''' ] ' ''Wolf Scrape'(The wolf that you saw in Trick or Treat) Personality: He's a tough, challenging, athletic, smart wolf. This was because he was abandoned from a human and now wants to defeat them. Despite his brutishness, he is kind to students, even the ones that are mean to him, unless get too mean. He'll coach anybody who is struggling on a lesson, except Zombee, as he hates him. He's Herobrine's pet Zombu (an adult zombie villager that creep saw in Trick or Treat):He is a zombie just like zupay and zombee. But unlike zupay,friendly,and not mean, and he looks like an adult zombie villager, and unlike zombee, he is very smart. His best friends includes endie, and zombee he is always protected by Endie from a bully like zombieswine. Charger: He is a charged creeper and Creep's cousin. He doesn't steal anybody's work. Anybody who steals his work, he'll explode their work and them, since he is a charged creeper, fortunately, he doesn't get himself in trouble, just the person who steals his work, gets in trouble. Charger's friends are Endie, Wolf Scrape, midna, Mucus, Skellington, Blaise, Spider, and of course, Creep. He dodges any bully's tatics which causes ZombieSwine and Zupay to be jealous. His other name is Max Charger, for his full name, but everyone calls him Charger or Max. He is japanese so he in to anime, so his japanese name is Makkusu Jūden-ki or in calligraphy, マックス充電器. He is very loyal to everybody who treats him nicely, so in one episode, he gives gifts to everyone's most wanted things. He dreams that someday, he'll be Skellington's cooking assistant. Skelly (The Skeleton Zupay Griefed in Trick or Treat). he looks just like any other skeleton and is the brother of skellington . His main objectives is to learn new combat techniques to take down humans. However, unlike Skellington, he is very skilled in using a bow but he can't cook making him the opposite twin of Skellington. He is also very friendly to the students except, Zombieswine, Zupay, and Creep. He hates Zombieswine because of his mean acts. Midna': (the witch that Skellington saw in Trick or Treat) She looks like any other witch except her arms are unfolded and is Hildegarde's daughter. She often scares people accidentally, Midna also has the ability to summon objects out of thin air. She is very friendly to all of the students except Zupay and is also quite generous. She hates Zupay because of his high amount of evil, and she tries to make ZombieSwine friendly. Her best friend is Multus because they both scare people, also her biggest crush is Endie because he teleports which is seen as mystical to her even though Endie often sees her as a friend.' Jockey: Jockey is a half skeleton/half spider. He uses the fact he is a Spider Jockey in his lessons. Jockey also is a bully and teams up with Zombieswine to bully the students. His enemies are Endie and Multus. He dislikes Endie because he dislikes Zombieswine. Multus is also Jockey's arch-rival. He hates Skellington and Spider too, but not Cavell. He thinks of Skellington and Spider as "lame copycats" even though that's what he is to them. Normous: Normous is a Giant (yes, they used to exist in Minecraft) who is in Herobrine's Monster School. Normous is the second kindest student in the School, helping students who are in trouble with work and being kind the everyone, even the bullies though this is rare. This is because he lives with a peaceful Giant family and was taught to be kind. As Giants didn't last long in Minecraft, Normous is eager to learn new things he'd never seen before like Redstone and Enchanting. Elsa: Elsa is a wolf, according to her history; she has attacked many times without any reasons. She has a fiery temper and a ferocious attitude, and is a very skilled fighter. She is not well at hiding, since she might attack the human closest to her. She is well friends with Ghist, Blasie and Endie. She dislikes Zombieswine; for his bullying and mean attitude, and totally hates Zupay for pure torture and evilness. She lives up in a cave, in the snow mountains. She likely has a crush on Endie, due to his fighting skills and power like her. Since Elsa's paws are quite uncontrollable, she would need to learn how to make things and use red stone; but she is eager to learn enchanting, hiding and is aiming for being a less violent personality. Jake This name isn't to bad for a zombie pigman anyway. He is friendly and shy, and he has good friendship with Endie and is as skillful at crafting and red stone but is very aggresive when in combat or mining, since he can't figure out if he can swim in lava or not. He is impressive in hiding but not anything that includes a fight. He will cover his ears and eyes if it gets too rough. He is willing to learn more enchantments and a bit more of the fighting so cannot cover his eyes in the incoming battles. Jake is willing to help unless the situation is lava; so he walks off. Jake loves cake, cooked fish and mostly; pie. Yes. Pie. He is never a fan of ZombieSwine, making it hard to get away from his mean cousin. His friends are Ovlan, Elsa, Wolf Scrape, Midna, Creep and Multus. Ovlan Ovlan is the ocelot creep ran away from in the Halloween episode. Ovlan is a ocelot who had a sad history. Personality: Ovlan is a smart, annoying and friendly attitude. Ovlan is a great pranker and griefer as well as a good trap escaping planner too, this is also a trait that means he is swift and nimble with good sense of smell, sight and hearing. Friends: his best friend is Endie but really wants to be Creep's best friend but has failed since Creep is frightened of him. Skellington is another friend because Ovlan likes cake. Attitude: He is a great pranker when he does it on Zombee, ZombieSwine and Cavell. He likes teasing Witton for no reason. History: when Ovlan was a young ocelot, his parents were killed when humans took the jungle away and turned it into a city. Ovlan is alone and sad without anyone caring for him. He then wanted to take back revenge and destroy the city, but the young ocelot isn't great enough to take down the huge place alone. He then found light since another jungle was nearby, that jungle is the same one he lives in today, at the top of the most highest tree is where he set his jungle top hut. He likes his jungle since it is the closest to the school. Ovlan can be a little hard headed but is very loyal. Wit. Wit is Witton's pet Chicken, and Witton's brain. (I'm not joking) Wit decided to stay and 'guard the hose' (That's how Witton spells house) while Witton is at school. Eventually Wit decided he wanted to go to school with Witton. His friends are Witton, Endie, Mucus, Gist, Maggie, Skellington (He secretly wants to be a baker), Spider, Cavell and Zombee. Monster School Character Codenames Endie - Endie Mucus - Mucus Zombee - Zombe Skellington - Skelling Cavell - Cavel Ghist - Gist Multus - Multis Blasie - Blasy ZombieSwine - ZSwine Spider - Spider Silverster - Silverster Creep - Creeper Zupay - Zupey Idea Character Codenames Lady Jenny - Jennie Wolf Scrape - Wolf S Zombu - Zombu Charger - Charge Skelly - Skely Midna - Midna Jockey - Jock Normous - Normus Elsa - Elsa Jake - Jake Ovlan - Ovan Wit. - Wit Miranda- Miran Chase- Chase Note that all characters can be added on this part of ideas. Notes Count Drace, Scruff, Frankie, Emma, Mumm, Evest and Dylan are not vanilla mobs. Monster School, as far as has been seen, is for VANILLA MOBS ONLY. Lady Jenny and Ovlan aren't monsters. Wit is also not, but Zombie Chickens are already available and Zombee may ride Wit. Normous can be added as long as the shrinking of him down to 3 blocks is omitted. As far as is known, snapshot-version mobs are not allowed in Monster School. It is still possible that endermites will be removed in a future snapshot, so Mitey and other future endermites will not be used until such time endermites have been added into a release version of Minecraft. Mods, in its name are not allowed because they are already mods and it cannot be supported in Mine-Imator. The Enderdragon is too big to fit in the Classroom, so Janelle cannot be added, unless she is shrunk down to 3 blocks wide and 2 blocks long, as this process is not vanilla. Wilcraft says that any idea is able to be put, so modded creatures, Janelle, Lady Jenny and other removed idea is able to be put back. He however says that he Is not going to use any ideas. Its only a page to express your imagination. Endventures Ideas Wrecker and Endaria fail at taking over the resistance base so The Endermaster unleashes his 'secret weapons: an Ender Collossus and a Mutant Enderman to destroy the heroes. Decay is summoned to the End to strategize with The Endermaster who accidentally repeatedly mentions Notch to which Decay replies "Don't say that name!!!" New Characters Burn. Wrecker's second in-command and a captain. He has a special Endaxe that lets him use fire powers. Burn looks like a normal enderman, but with red eyes and an orange chestplate. Galeton. A half- Enderman and secret magician, Galeton doesn't seem to have fear and has never lost in battle. She wants to kill the Endermaster because he enslaved her parents, and her family. She dissapears every full moon but no-one knows why. Her skills with a bow are as good as Click-Clack, exept she can shoot faster and keep a cool head in battle. (Unlike Red.) She is half- Skandian, explaining her skills not only with her twin Endblades and Bow, but also the Battleaxe strung on her shoulder. She has a fiery temper and cannot stay still for long at all. Scarbond. A hybrid of Enderman, wolf and dragon. Scarbond is known for wishing to kill the Endermaster for the traits of forcing Scar to fight for him. Scarbond is also known as Scar according to Wrecker's way of calling him, Scar has no mercy to the one against him; like Shadow, he doesn't like killing humans since he thinks it's not right. Scar is a black wolf with ender particles around him and also the ability to fly without wings, he can also teleport and "do the mouth thing" endermen can do. His skills are traits of ender and wolf but the only trait he has is flying like Enderdragons. He is on the rebel side and is clever in combat. He can't keep still in one corner for even one minute or 30 seconds. He is trustful and reliable for the rebels which he also wanted to join the gang in. He can go on two legs and can transform to enderman. When in enderman form he usually has a battle axe hanging on his shoulder but is found holding double endblades. He is calm and also rests mostly during day when in wolf form (like porky) Scarbond can also talk human and understands it. Mutant Endie. A mutant enderman holding ten endblades that teleports away if you try to hit him. He is so strong that the endermaster cannot shatter a single endblade when he fights him. Enderiles: He is an immortal enderman who had elvolved over millions of years. He had discovered the power of shape shifting and uses this power to his advantage in spying and combat. His three main forms are his enderman form, player form, and chaos form. His enderman form looks like Wrecker, but his helmet is made of end stone, and his eyes are green. His human form resembles Steve, but his clothes are red, he is more pale, and his eyes are green. His chaos form resembles a wither in shape, but he is grey, white, red, and green eyes. There are spikes poking out of his body in this form. He is first seen pretending to be an ally to the heroes, but his allengence starts to show late in the series. His perfered weapons are duel end blades, (or duel iron axes in his human form). He has shown to be able to use the abilties of whatever he shapeshifter into. He also utities dark magic when fighting. He is ruthless, blood thirsty, and sneaky. His name is a combination of enderman and Mephiles, a Sonic villain. He is based off of some villains, such as Mephiles, Marcus from Lab Rats, Emperor Palatine, and General Grevious. Tyler: Tyler is the name Enderiles used in his human form. He pretended to be part of the resistance, while secretly sabotaging them. He is shown to be able to have abilties unquie to this form. He can summon lightning, create shockwaves, and turn invisible at will. Once the heroes find out his true alligence, he rearly assumes this form. New Episodes Nobraynes and Click-Clack: Origins and Adventures - A video describing more of Click-Clack and Nobraynes beginnings (and Boom as well) and their adventures before the Endermen Apocalypse. Episode 11: A New Friend?- Endaria and Wrecker get to the base. They manage to fight them back for a while, but are overwhelmed by reinforcements, lead by the Enderman Triplets. After creating a temporary base in a jungle temple, they find a cave with torches. At the end of the cave, they fall into a trap above a lava pit. A player turns off the trap, introducing himself as Tyler. He claims to set up the trap for enderman, who destroyed his house when the Enderman Apocalypse began. He agrees to help them fight the enderman. Colin hears Tyler talking to himself, but he thinks he must be going crazy, being in the cave alone. Eapisode 12: Robotic Battle- Nobraynes hears Enderman talking about a massive base in the Nether. He tells the resistance abou this and they go into a mine to find obsidian. Red finds a massive laboratory built in a ravine. The lab belongs to Dr Creepy. He plans to use them as weapon testers. After a long battle, he is defeated. They dicide to split up to find an exit. It is revealed at the end, (pun unintended), that he secretly works for the Endmaster. Small but strong- After the attack on the city again, the rebels and Colin, Porkey, Nobraynes, shadow, Red and Click clack get stopped by a baby Zombie villager, whom they find out is Zupay from monster school. Nobraynes thinks he is cute, and Zupay kicks him because he is stroppy, even more than usual, because he got an F grade. They must fight him, which is an extremely difficult task. (Do not delete) To the Nether - The rebels go to the nether to escape Wtecker and Endaria. There they fight Decay the Wither. The episode ends with Wrecker entering the Nether. Episode 11 - Someone known the good teleports to the Resistance Group and he claims that the other Endermaster got his powers from Herobrine and that Endaria is part of the Notches Resistance Force and that Endaria wont actally distroy the Main City. Then The Good Endermaster used something known as the Endsoul that was a Wepon almost like Lord Laskigs thing but the head is a Enderman. Then Wrecker Attacks The Good Endermaster and then the Endsoul shoots blue energy and Wrecker Dies and the City police calls Endergod the Wizard and he Summons a Blue-Eyed Enderdragon that summons the Endermaster. Also Willcraft You Can Tweak this idea as much as you want . Endermaster Of Minecraft :] Wreck the Halls - As Endaria flies right straight into the village,all the inhabitants panic,and start jumping into what they call the "Shelter of Unbeatableness", but Nobraynes is still found shuffling outside.Colin then leads Nobraynes into the shelter,as Endaria wrecks the entire town.To the rebellion's dismay,Wrecker arrives,and says "This town...",and starts running straight into the "Shelter of Unbeatableness". Apparently,Wrecker knew nearly everything about the entire town,as he was there before when he killed the Rebellion Leader's family.Endaria then turns back to her human form,while Wrecker tells the Endermaster to bring a battalion of enderman to help him fight the rebels.Meanwhile in the Shelter,Red starts making TNT Traps,while the Rebellion Leader tells the others about the Nether Portal,and that it is their secret escape,and everyone enters the portal.As Red entered the portal,Wrecker tells his Enderman for a "Suicide-Risk-Mission",forcing the enderman to walk on the Tnt trap-filled shelter.Meanwhile,the rebels appear in the Nether,and Shadow asks,"Now where do we go?I don't see any protection here." One of the town's inhabitants then tells him,"Uhh...this is the second time we've used this portal.The first time we used this,we only stayed in here for 2 minutes."Red then facepalms,saying "We're doomed now."Suddenly,Wrecker and his endermen troop appears,and Wrecker shouts "HAH! You're all dead!"The Rebellion Leader then gasps,"YOU!YOU murdered my family!" and charges at Wrecker.The Endermen Troop proceeds to attack,but Wrecker tells them to capture the others instead,and that he will deal with the Rebellion Leader.The others then get surrounded by the Endermen Troop.... Other Ideas Serieses Noventures (Endventures Shorts) - The dumb Nobraynes is off in his own adventure away from Click-Clack! Will he survive on his own? The first episode is when he leaves the town, a group of endermen surrounded him. Will he survive? Special Videos Willcraft Q&A Panel - A video where Willcraft answers questions submitted by his fans. Battles All Out Battle Dr. Creepy made a peace fountain to celebrate peace. When Decay breaks it, the All Out Battle begins! Featuring all your favourite characters from other series, together with some added characters such as Mitey, Skelderman, Baddy, Wit, Bedrock Wither, Hydrake, Obscurus and even more! A 20 episode special that features all characters! Herobrine, Decay, Dr Creepy, Voidheart, Laskig, Zupay and Endermaster Battle Royale: The Ultimate Battle of the Evil "Overlords" Ending: Herobrine and The Endermaster team up and win, Decay and Voidheart retreat, Creepy and Laskig die and Zupay burns things. Battle between a player and a half skeleton, half enderman, called Skelderman. Revenge of the Evil Overlords A revenge battle against the Bedrock Wither. The overlords take partners with someone else. Lord Läskig team up with both Dark Golem and Herobrine for Bedrock Wither Revenge. The Endermaster also summoned Endaria with teaming up with Voidheart. Will Bedrock Wither be defeated, or survive? The Students vs Lord Laskig and Herobrine(Blackmailed) The Survival Match without Teams: Herobrine - Bedrock Wither - Dark Golem - VoidHeart - Illuminant - Lord Läskig - Obscurus - Damned - Decay - Dr. Creepy - Hydrake - Voidheart - Endermaster An awesome 1 VS 12 match that will be a battle of the century. You will be wondering who will win this Overload Overlord Battle. Ending Illuminant and Voidheart was defeated by Decay who was defeated by Lord Läsking who was defeated by the Bedrock Wither. The Dark Golem surrendered. Bedrock Wither was almost defeated by Herobrine who was killed by Bedrock Wither. Obscurus finished Bedrock Wither. Endermaster failed to go to the battlezone, which was in the Nether. Hydrake failed to get to the arena with portal problems. Before being defeated, Decay was surprised by Bedrock Wither being like a wither. However Jeb_ defeated the rest. Calling All Evil Minions Introducing Evil King "EVILRULER", this tells the bad guys to defeat absolutely all good guys and help "EVILRULER" rule the world forever. However many good guys hear the conversation and try to kill all bad guys and defeat "EVILRULER" once and for all. Herobrine and Bedrock Wither vs. Lord Läskig Herobrine finally got his revenge when he knew that Bedrock Wither was tough. Läskig thought that the worst fear of Bedrock Wither is his bedrock being removed however Bedrock Wirher disagreed (due to the fact that Bedrock is indestructible and immovable). In the end, Bedrock Wither distracted Läskig because of repeating what they said. Herobrine finally defeated Läskig because of distraction and now free of Läskig. Obscurus vs. Voidheart Finally Obscurus found Voidheart. Now begins Obscurus' revenge. Obscurus first flies against Voidheart with two swords, trying to hit him, but before he can hit him he summons a group of undeads. Obscurus faces them easily, but Voidheart disappears and then reappears trying to backstab him, but Obscurus uses his powers to get out of the cave and go outside at the sunlight. So Voidheart and Obscurus start with a magic duel, but when it seems like Obscurus is gonna win, someone shoots at him. It was Illuminant, that came here to help Voidheart. Now Obscurus is in trouble, but when all the hopes were gone, here he comes a friend... Baddy vs. Dr. Creeepy A master of the ultra tough Bedrock Wither vs. the whole toughness and creeperness of the inventor Dr. Creepy. Who will win? Hydrake vs. Herobrine Hydrake appears from a pit of lava, with herobrine floating in mid air, ready for the first attack. Hydrake smashes one head upon the obsidian Herobrine platforms on; having Herobrine use blindness on the one head, and another breathes fire on Herobrine, but blocks it with a shield with no damage, herobrine then shoots his power of damage upon the hydra... Who will win the battle? Later, Someone is climbing the Twisted Tower. Or is he... The Terror Unleashed.... Illuminat, tried of being defeated by the other overlords, gathers The Terror, his secret army, and marches upon the other overlords. First, he goses after Decay, draining the power from five of his Ragna Golems, the eltie of his army, to do so. Next part is defeating Bedrock Wither. He tries to drain his power, but exploded on Illuminant. Maybe he should be prepared when he attacks Bedrock Wither. Battle Characters Skelderman: Age: 16 Powers: teleportation and great archery. He can transform into any hostile mob. Evil level: intense Weapon: Bow,Endblade Damned - Damned is a strange person, if he even is a person. He can become anything. From simple dirt to the almighty Wither, this guy's true form isn't well known. People brave enough to look at his true form said that it's nothing but red demon eyes, huge claws, and dark particles surrounding "him". As he can become anything he wants, his powers vary. For example, if he becomes dirt, he does nothing but if he becomes a Wither, he can fly, eat blocks, and shoot Wither Skulls. The powers from his true form is inexplainable. He can do 2 things: 1. He flys directly into his victim. When he surrounds his victim, he shows him his/her worst nightmare(s). A victim can get out of him before the creature shows the nightmare(s). 2. He attacks the victim by shooting fireballs, trying to crush him, and summoning his minions: Minecraft mobs that are cursed. They can be telled if they are cursed if they are entirely black with red eyes. His rivals are Herobrine and Lord Laskig, since they are considered scary as well. His ONLY weakness is happiness. If a victim thinks happy thoughts when Damned surrounds him, he has trouble sending nightmare. If this is repeated, he will be defeated, shouting a loud scream while dissapearing. It can also be told if Damned is a mob or block. If he's a block, the block will appear faded a bit. If he's a mob, it'll have red eyes. No matter what though, he always return... Obscurus: ''' In Latin his name means "Dark, Tenebrous". In ancient times he was a great hero, but when he tried to defeat Voidheart, the Darkness of Voidheart took over his body, but his soul was untouched. Now, because of the Darkness curse, he is immortal. He appears like a knight wearing a black armor. His body is black, too. He has two blue human eyes and dark blue pupils. Even if his "monstruous" aspect let him look like a villain, he remains a good character. Obscurus has various dark-themed skills: -He can travel through shadows; -He learned dark magic spells, that allow him to shoot dark magic balls from his hands and to cast a magic bolt that steals the life essence from the enemy to heal himself. -Obscurus is an epic swordman, but attacks only villains and evil people. -He still understand human language. -He can fly by two wings he can hide. His enemies are Voidheart, Läskig and Damned, and his unique ally/friend is Herobrine, because he is under control of Läskig and desires to help him. His unique weakness is the human soul: he can be defeated stabbing his soul. '''Illuminant.- Leader of a powerful agroup known as the terror, Illuminant is dangerous in the extreme, capable of inflicting great amounts of devastation with his Triangle Eye, a third eye in his fore head, capable of moving to any part of his body. He commands a powerful army. Once an good, kind man, Illuminant began to take an interest in a group known as The Terror, a legendry army of men who have given their very souls over to evil in echange for power. Interetsed, he went looking for them, hoping to stop them. Once he found Gargodr, fortress of The Terror, he believed he was on the verge of victory. But fate conspired. As he entered, the dark power of the fortress entered him, changing him completely. His head become a pyramid, and a third eye grew in his head. He was corrupted into something dark and evil. The Terror eagerly tried to destroy him, but found he was forever altered. His power was beyond what they thought, and many were slain, for he gained the power to create the Ragna Golems, muated golems capable of whipping out whole cities, and showed unimaginable evil. He rose swiftly to become lord of The Terror, and now readied himself for war upon all others. His powers are: Evil Eye - can kill a man with but a glance, and level whole armies. Teleportation Dark creation - can make creatures of vile evil. Drainage - can drain the life force of others with his eye. Dark Magic - this can range from simple spells such as fireballs to time-space control on a limited scale, mainly opening rifts in the fabric of reality. Army Summoning - can summon his minions in an instant. Dark Golem- He used to be an Iron Golem who protected villagers. He fell into a cave one day, where he found Voidheart. The golem got corrupted and turned evil. He likes to kill incodent villagers Hydrake- A pure evil ruler of the evil in a realm full of forests. He is known for corrupting peace and also Summoning the other bosses of his realm. He has 7 heads and has a very low chance of getting slayed. He does have a very little chance of flying while battle; as he usually sits or stands on his hind legs while aiming a charged flame. He calls his tribe of evil: Darkness of the forest and usually camps his troops in the dark forest. He is among all other bosses, even the Ur-ghast. He does fly to retreat but this is only when badly injured, and is usually waiting... For another fight. His homeland is different from other hydras, as he still lives in the flaming swamp, he lives on a huge castle also known as the Hydra's peak, which he awaits on the highest part he calls dragon's tower... Watching. Lupus- Evil to traitors and friendly towards human unless rough; but pure trouble on the loose. Lupus is a wolf, times 3 the size of a normal vanilla wolf. His fur is black, with glowing blue eyes and wearing diamond wolf armour with powerful enchantments. Also first created when the poor little wolf fell into a cave, burning up in lava. Then when a player tossed 3 obsidian into the lava where the dog died, Lupus was recreated, with more fury and known to release havoc into the world. He lives in a cave, as big as the hydra's and has a very high chance of diamonds in the roof. He lives in the over world, in a place called Lupus mountains. This is his powers: -He has a scratch giving you blinding -He has a bite giving you nausea and poison -He hurls fireballs from the mouth that set you on fire obviously. -Also famed for staring in his eye, making you get nausea, blinding and poison or a 25% chance of being on fire or him given weakness at the same time as poison to himself or 1% your instant death (only on humans). -can summon 2-3 hostile wolves -when stomps on the ground, can give himself debuffs likely or maybe making earthquakes -super speed at night -herobrine act; can make fire circles along with summoning 3-5 wolves for aid (when only 10 health is left). -understands human Lupus will then run away or retreat from battles when weakened unless... He says,"this time NO MERCY." Also Lupus can recover after time. Lupus' only fear would be the Endermaster, since Lupus was once almost killed by him in a war. Satarus - An evil sorceror who steals souls for living. He lives in a temple, and those who trespasses, he challenges them. If he defeats the players, He takes their souls. He is very good at combat, and when he takes a soul, he uses them to become stronger and powerful. Satarus is actually inspired on Shang Tsung, a character from Mortal Kombat. Here are his abilities (NOTE: The some of the abilities may be from some Mortal Kombat characters): *Eye Laser Satarus uses eye lasers to shoot his opponent *Soul Ball Satarus creates a energy ball of souls and shoots directly at his opponent. If the opponent dodges, the Soul Ball will turn back and tries to shoot the opponent *Life Absorber Satarus steals some of his opponent's life force to regain his life. *Flaming Skull Satarus sends a fiery skull at his opponent. The Flaming Skull can only go straight to the opponent, Unlike the Soul Ball, it cannot turn back and trying to shoot the opponent. *Flaming Skull Eruption Satarus summons his fiery skulls to burst out of the ground in a series of three. This can also be done with three distances: Close, Medium, and Far. *Teleportation Satarus uses the power to teleport. He also uses this to escape from his opponents and teleports behind them to attack behind. *Fire Breath Satarus shoots green fire on his opponent from his mouth. *Light Spear Satarus crouches down to his knees and throws a large light spear at his opponent. *Charging Spikes Satarus shoulder rams his opponent with a shadow trail following behind him Battle charatcer/possible Endventures character: Endergirl'. A female Enderman, she is one of the only Endermen to escape the Endermaster. She has unique and unexplained powers, including a human form and teleportation, and two identifying physical features- her human form has wide green eyes which turn Enderman purple at night, and as an Enderman, a purple dragon egg tattoo is revealed on her back, which glows when she used her powers.' The Bedrock Wither: It uses his OP like attacks to defeat everyone who attacks him. One hit and you are dead! So do not try to kill it. It does explode when it teleported. It has 100,000,000,000 Half Hearts. And touching its tail does 99 damage to him. Evil Willcraft and Idea Character Codenames ''' Herobrine - HEBRINE Dr. Creepy - CREEPY Endermaster - ENDMASTER Voidheart - VOIDART Decay - DECAY Lord Laskig - LASKIG Damned - DAMNED Obscurus - OBSCURU Illuminant - ILLUMN Dark Golem - DGOLEM Bedrock Wither - BEDWITH Medusabelle - MEDUBELLE Evil King - EVILRULER Hydrake - DRAKE Lupus - LUPUS Skelderman - SKELDER (Baddy2004 in the wiki) '''Baddy He is a total master of Crafting and now he seeks revenge to all evil persons with his Endblade. He's danger level is - "A waste of time" and he is very good and fast. Distraction is not a thing for him, because he wields 2 endblades. He can summon the Bedrock Wither anytime he needs and sometimes can be seen having a cake for distraction Galeton (Okay, i know you're thinking she's in Endventures ideas already, but i'm talking about the REAL Galeton) She used to rule the Aether with her brother, but when Herobrine became Lord Laskig's puppy she decided to take revenge. After getting her Ender- Withers ready, she was pulled into a strange dimension called the Overworld. Here she meets Shadow (and falls in love) and discovers her Enderman friends were enslaved by the Endermaster. At the full moon, she has to teleport away because then her eyes turn pure white and she becomes the ferocious killer she really is. She is, as i have said, a magician and can summon pure Energy to kill her opponents with, but prefers collecting their heads or dicing them, or just turning them into Ender- Withers. Note Too many characters who have names meaning specific things in various languages gets boring after awhile. Deleting other's stuff is not accepted. Category:Episodes Category:Videos Category:Ideas